User talk:Super Miron/Archives/3
Rage(kinda) Hi Miron.Sorry for that rude comment on the Old vs. New page.Imma try to be less angry next time. Waddle on! Deco Souza (talk) 22:09, November 19, 2013 (UTC) RE:Twinkie Hi Miron, Thank you for contacing me about this. I've removed Twinkie's cm rights for the next day about that. For future fights in th future please see if it's possible to stop them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:45, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Contest Scam Hello. I'm sorry, but I do not have a membership code to give away. I hosted the contest as a scam. Please read this for more information. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 04:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Rhysw Hi Miron, It sounds reasonable. He's still relatively active in chat, so if you this that he should be demoted from his chat position as well please also include a reason to this in the page. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:00, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you! Late Thanksgiving Gift Sorry if its late! CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 04:57, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 18:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 12:11, December 24, 2013 (UTC) CSS opinion Hi Miron, I thought of using wiki-wide CSS rather than the current long infoboxes templates inline-styling. I wanted to ask if you think if a CSS like this should be applied on all .infobox tables, or to make a second class for infoboxes used in articles, like table.infobox.otherClass, or, perhaps, if you have a different idea. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:32, December 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE: CSS opinion Hi Miron, Yes, i meant to the mainspace infoboxes (but also to the other infoboxes). P.S. i'm replying even though you're in chat lol :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:31, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Kuzrock Hi Miron, You blocked the other day and he contacted me about his chat ban. I checked the logs and i couldn't find a clear reason before the ban. Can you please provide me or Kuzrock the chat ban reason? Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:08, January 9, 2014 (UTC) 3,000th edit This is my 3,000th edit! 11:21, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Try Internet Explorer or Google Chrome can work If it still not working for ban someone on using Firefox, try use Internet Explorer or Google Chrome, it well be work. PolyphonyDigital326 (talk) 12:14, January 18, 2014 (UTC) :what 13:20, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hi Miron, Can you check chat please? If you can pm for a minute or so that would be great. Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:54, January 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: what is rollback ? [[User:Mariocart25Charizard|'Mariocart25']] 19:29, January 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:So do we demote Mixer? Hi Miron, Thank you for this notice, i'll demote him now (you may update the css/js/adminlist pages of course, i know you want to :P). Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:57, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :I can't edit the admin list, but okay I'll do the rest. 12:02, February 22, 2014 (UTC) NOW please unprotect my user page heck it is not even over 40% so please unprotect it PenguinMan15 (talk) 03:53, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :I unprotected your user page on December 7, as I saw that your userspace edits were below 40%. You should be able to edit your user page now. By the way, Miron can't protect/unprotect pages, only administrators can do that. :Kallie Jo (talk) 04:18, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Happy St. Patrick's Day! Mah boi, Miron, Its that time of year again. The day of green! Happy St. Patrick's Day, Mah boi! Do do do do Banana Bus! (talk) 16:54, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Delete a Blog Also, Could you delete my Jail blog? It would be for the best to keep this quiet. Thanks! Do do do do Banana Bus! (talk) 16:55, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Wiem, że źle zrobiłem Wiem, że źle zrobiłem mówiąc "kurwa" na czacie, ale czy block na zawsze był na serio konieczny? Przecież to jest anglojęzyczny chat + w niektórych językach oznacza to "zakręt", przecież nie powiedziałem, o co mi dokładnie chodzi. MickTesso (talk) 12:02, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Odpowiedź do poprzedniego No wiem, wiem. Ale ban na jeden dzień za coś takiego to trochę przesada. :/ Przekleństwo to nie miało nikogo zaatakować. Ktoś miał avatar z PolandBallem to tylko napisałem "k**wa xD" jako nawiązanie do tej serii. Wiem, że źle zrobiłem, ale chciałem se pogadać, bo polubiłem tą stronę, a przez mały niewinny żarcik już przez cały dzień nie mogę wchodzić. :/ MickTesso (talk) 16:57, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi Super Miron --'Kyfur' (talk) 12:05, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Unban? 24h już parę godzin temu minęły. :P MickTesso (talk) 14:26, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Classic Editor Ello Miron, I was hoping you could ad classic editor to the "Edit" menu because I find it easier to work with. Thanks in advance, I've got moves like Jagger!!!! 10:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:18, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Earth Day! Hey its your friend Cool Pixels and this an Earth Day Greeting Card for you and Don't forget the Three Earth Day Words Reduce, Reuse and Recycle! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Reduce,' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Reuse ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| and ]] 05:56, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Igloo Contest Voting Started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Igloo_Contest and The voting will be over after 6 days (30th April!) You are invited to vote for The Best Igloo and may the best one win! All the Contestants (Your Friends) are waiting for your Votes! Please Vote! ' [[User:Cool Pixels|'Igloo Backyard;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''Puffle Food;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Puffle Party, ]] 15:20, April 24, 2014 (UTC)' I Apologize I Apologize for my bad behavior. I have no place Wiki to go to. Sad Face. Ssss...BOOM (talk) 23:24, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Explodeus Creeper III Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by 'JWPengie' (For becoming The Best Coder) for 'Pixel Awards' hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| '''To;' ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 06:02, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Congrats! You have been nominated by OrangePuffle (For becoming The Funniest User) for Pixel Awards hosted by me. [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:27, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for following the plan Good work. ;) ~ Perapin (Contact) 10:23, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:46, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ? Why did you ban me from chat? I just wanted my pen island :( HowADerpDerp (talk) 19:04, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Summer Shenanigans 2014! Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:39, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Message here. Adoo.lapukeni (talk) 15:29, June 8, 2014 (UTC) you how dare you ban someone whose dislexic! UNBAN MIRON! WHAT THE HECK? What the heck was that ban for? Those kicks were unfair especially yours, you idiot! You have gone too far, you kicked me for no good reason, i have reported you to Penguin-Pal, i want an unban right this second! (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 21:12, June 10, 2014 (UTC)) :Wow. The only talk page messages I receive these days are some random postcards that are sent to the whole wiki and ban complaints, and now someone calls me an idiot for enforcing the rules. :( 07:30, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry Miron, i was just a bit angry since i was on anger mood, please accept my apology (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 07:39, June 11, 2014 (UTC)) :::Sorry, I gave you too much chances. You'll have to wait it out. 07:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) *I know that, i just want to apologize (Agent Unknown (You didn't see anything) 14:25, June 11, 2014 (UTC)) Umm What did i even do?. Redidy Penguin (talk) 09:02, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Ooops I meant to copy it not cut it sorry. Redidy Penguin (talk) 09:27, June 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:File protection Hi Miron, Thanks, file's been protected. Though most emoticons are files from this wiki, and we walruses are very lazy, so please understand if we only protect files for this reason of they are highly used http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/22/Emoticon-walrus.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 11:57, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[User blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:56, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey buddy! There's going to be some fun tomorrow. My long awaited day of being a chat moderator. You could basically take the day off, however, since I've got lots of entertainment planned, I don't want you to miss out, my friend. So feel free to sit back and relax on chat, July 8, 2014! :) Let me know on my talk page if you have any suggestions for the day! :D ~ Perapin (Contact) 08:32, July 7, 2014 (UTC) :Why did you extend my ban? Disruption and a long chat ban log is not a worthy reason for banning me for 2 weeks. If you unban, I will change my attitude. The reason for my attitude lately is because of Sharkbate being argumentative against me, when he had only just supposedly "returned" for some reason, people spamming my PMs, people making fun of me, and people jumping to conclusions. Do I really deserve a 2 week ban? No. I would be more comfortable if Shurow banned me if anything. Like Twinkie said, I'm "the most annoying but also funny user". If you don't like it that way, just ignore. This is a wiki, a place to use user rights intelligibly. When it comes to me, ban durations are not going to settle anything. You have to actually explain me the problem which causes me to be banned and how it affects the chat to prevent me from being banned. I actually had a lot planned for my Chat Mod Calendar but now I'm so disappointed. A person should not be discriminated against just because they're different. Think to yourself, am I the problem to the chat, or is everyone else the problem to the chat, or is everyone the problem to the chat? Well if you thought it was the 3rd one, you're right. Nobody's perfect. :Yours sincerely, :~ Perapin (Contact) 09:04, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ::I will write a book about you. ~ Perapin (Contact) 10:14, July 7, 2014 (UTC)